The present invention relates to a method for office automation, and more particularly, to an execution method for office automation that increases efficiency of work designation and decreases required working period.
A computer era has come, many complicated routine works in human""s daily life are performed and simplified by computers. For example, a scanner scans a document, which replaces a routine manually inputting work, and recognition software can get more than ninety-percent successful recognition of the scanned document. Additionally, Internet shortens the distance between humans because they can send a mail to each other in few seconds by e-mail systems, which may spend many days or weeks conventionally.
Furthermore, so-called computer assistant or computer secretary, also called personal digital assistant (PDA), gradually becomes a fashion and necessary product in daily life. So-called personal digital assistant contains functions such as saving personality information, management of visiting card, time management, tracing and establishing plans and activities. There is much computer software function as PDA being a computer secretary, for example, Microsoft Outlook etc. However, the aforementioned software can not satisfy a need of user""s requirement sometimes, because they can not transfer a working information automatically and quickly.
Nowadays, almost everyone has to join kinds of meetings everyday to overcome problems of different issues. Those issues, for example work designation or tracing of processes, are recorded by using paper works that writing down the meeting information conventionally. Then, the information is manually input into a computer accompanied by some additional manual operations, such as saving, sending, and tracing. However, unavoidable man-made mistakes may significantly decrease totally work efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method and a system for overcoming the disadvantages of prior art, wherein the disclosed method and system can automatically execute work designations such that the above shortcomings can be eliminated.
The object of the present invention is to provide work designation method for office automation that increases work efficiency and performs work designation efficiently and automatically.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses a method of automatically executing work designation for office automation, which divides works obtained and resolved form meetings to increase office efficiency. Individual issues of executing work are processed and analyzed by the automatic executing work designation method. The individual issues are identified whether for saving or sending to executors. The information of an individual issue is sent to a file management system while need to be saved. The information of an individual issue is linked to a sending system when an individual issue needs to be sent. When the name of the executor is recognized, the information of the individual issue is then sent to the executor through a e-mail address or a fax number.
The automatic executing work designation system disclosed in the present invention comprises an information inputting means for inputting the information of executed work, an information analyzing means for analyzing the descriptive information of issues in executed work, a first identifying means for identifying the descriptive information of issues to be saved or not, a second identifying means for identifying the descriptive information to be sent to executors or not, a file management system for saving the descriptive information of issues, and a sending system for sending the descriptive information of issues to executors.